Forbidden Love
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Kendall and Lucy were best friends.They knew everything about each other, but what they didn't know was that they loved each other. But all of that changed one day, Kendall finally admitted his feelings to Lucy, and they started dating. They were having the time of their lives. Until one tragic day,That was the day that Lucy's dad decided she should have an arranged marriage.
1. Lucy

Chapter 1- Lucy

Lucy's Pov:  
I stood there in the bathroom looking in the mirror. Ugh,Look at you, I thought. Kendall will never love me. Tears fell out of my eyes. Then I heard the door open. "Luce," Kendall said. "Why are you crying?" "Look at me Kendall," I said. "I'm ugly, pathetic, and a loser." "Luce your not ugly," Kendall said. "Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." "No I'm not," I said. I looked at the ground. Then all of sudden Kendall put my face in his hand. "Lucy, do you know what I see when I look at you?" Kendall asked. "An ugly, pathetic loser," I said. "Luce, when I look at you I see a beautiful girl who I love." Did he just say that he loved me? "Kendall do you really love me?" I asked. "Yes," He said. "Can you prove it to me?" I asked. Then all of a sudden I felt his lips meet mine. I pulled back. "Did that answer your question?" Kendall said. "Yes,"I said while smiling. Beep. Beep. Beep. I hit the snooze button in my alarm clock. Why, I thought. Why can't that be real? I shook those thoughts out of my head and got dressed for school.


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2 - The Kiss

Kendall's point of view:

I was standing by my locker waiting for Lucy. Then all of sudden I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Lucy. She looked beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at her. "Kendall, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine," I said. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked again. "Your being really quiet. This time I didn't answer her. I started to lean in. "K...K...Kendall what are you doing?" Lucy asked as her breath started to hitch. The next thing I knew was that my lips were on hers.

Lucy's point of view:

I started to kiss back. He hands moved from my face to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then all of a sudden the bell rang. I pulled back. "I've got to get History class," I said. Then I ran off leaving Kendall standing there. When I got history class, I took my seat next to Debby. I was glad that Mr. Hardy didn't notice. "Why are you late?" Debby whispered. I took a deep breath and told her what happened between me and Kendall. After that we stopped talking. Then Mr. Hardy handed us our assignments. When he went back to his desk, I took out phone and texted Kendall.

Kendall's point of view:

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had one be message. It said: We need to talk about kiss.-Lucy. I texted her back: Meet me at my car when the last period is over.-Kendall

~Fours Hours Later~

Kendall's point of view:

I stood there waiting by my car. Then I saw Lucy walk out of the door. I waved so she can know where I was standing. Then she started to walk over to me. "Why Kendall?" She asked. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because,"I said. "Because what?" Lucy said confused. I took her hands,and took a deep breath. "Because I Love You."


	3. I Love You's & Kendall's House

Sorry for the delay. Anyways here is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3- I Love You & Kendall's House

Kendall's point of view:

I stood there waiting by my car. Then I saw Lucy walk out of the door. I waved so she can know where I was standing. Then she started to walk over to me. "Why Kendall?" She asked. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because,"I said. "Because what?" Lucy said confused. I took her hands,and took a deep breath. "Because I Love You."

Lucy's Point Of View:

I stood there shocked. "Lucy please say something," Kendall said. "Kendall I..." I started to say something but Kendall interrupted me. "You don't feel the same do you?" Kendall said. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I'm so stupid why did I think you would love me back,"Kendall said. He started to walk away, but I pulled hIim back. "I Love You Too Kendall," I said. Kendall smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Then all of a sudden it started raining. "I should get going," I said. I was about to walk off, but Kendall pulled me back. "Lucy I'm not going let you walk home in the rain," He said. "Kendall you don't have to do this for me,"I replied. "Luce your my girlfriend I would do anything for you," Kendall said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes," Kendall said. I smiled and got into his car. When he got in he gave me a small kiss, then he drove off.

Kendalls Pov: We finally arrived at my house. Lucy was about to get out of the car, but I pulled her back. "Why did you pull me back?" Lucy asked. "So I can do this," I said. Then I kissed her. Lucy started to kiss back. I pulled her on my lap. Then Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my hands to her waist. Then the kiss became heated. Lucy parted her lips, amd slipped my tounge in. We battled For dominance, but I won. Then I felt her hands under my shirt. I pulled back. "We should go inside now," I said. Lucy got off my lap. As she got out of the car she fell on the ground. I quickly got out of the car. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes," Lucy said. Then I bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Kendall I said I'm okay," Lucy replied. "I know," I said. "I just don't want you to get hurt again." Then I started walking towards the house. When I got there I opened the door, and carried Lucy inside. "Kendall I'm fine really," Lucy said. I sighed and set her down.

Lucy's Pov: Kendall finally set me down. I started towards the couch, but I fell. Kendall ran over and picked me up bridal style again. Then he started carrying me towards his room. When we got inside, he laid me down on his bed. Then Kendall started to unzip my jeans. When he got them unzipped, he pulled them off. "Where does it hurt?" He asked. "My thighs," I said. Then he started to massage them. "Does that feel better?" Kendall asked. "A little," I replied while blushing. "Tell me if I'm pushing down to hard," Kendall said. I nodded my head. "Kendall I was wondering if I can sleep here?" I asked. "Of course," Kendall said. "I'll get the guest bedroom ready." "No," I said. "I meant sleep in here with you." "It's O...Okay," Kendall said as he turned red. "I have some clothes you can borrow." "That's okay I'll just sleep in my T-shirt and underwear," I replied. "O...Okay," Kendall said. "Also my thighs are feeling better so you can stop massaging them," I said. Kendall removed his hands and blushed. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," I replied. "It's okay," Kendall said. Then he got out of bed and pulled off his shirt. I looked away and blushed. "I can put on shirt," Kendall said. "It's fine," I said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm sure," I replied. He smiled and got back into bed. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I Love You," Kendall said. "I Love You Too,"I said. Then I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
